


I'm Sleeping Over More Often

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek wake up and please their morning wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sleeping Over More Often

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Write a sex scene {anon from Tumblr}

Waking up next to Stiles was a welcoming sight to see and that’s not just because for once he was completely silent, but that is a factor because he never shuts up when he is awake! Derek couldn’t help the small smile tug at his lips as he watched the sleeping boy. If he was awake now he would most likely be ranting on how much of a creeper Derek is. His hands that are completely still now, one hand sprawled on Derek’s chest and the other tucked under the comforter, would be splaying around wildly as he got his point across.

So Derek took this quiet time to really appreciate the eighteen year old that had somehow broke Derek’s barricade and forced himself into Derek’s life; The eighteen year old who allowed Derek to trust in someone again, who allowed him to love again.

Stiles hand, the one that was splayed over Derek’s chest, was now moving slowly up Derek’s body until it cupped the side of Derek’s cheek. Derek leant into the touch whilst he watched Stiles shift his body so he was now lying on his side, his other hand coming up to embrace the other side of Derek’s face. “Take a picture, it will last longer.” Stiles mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Derek rolled his eyes, even when half asleep the boy managed to be a cocky little shit. “Good morning to you too,” Derek replied before leaning in and kissing Stiles awake. It started off Derek doing most of the work whilst Stiles woke. When Derek felt Stiles lips press harder against Derek’s he pulled away and lay back down on his back.

“Asshole,” Stiles grumbled as he lifted himself up onto his elbow.

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning.” Derek chided as he watched Stiles rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Well aren’t you a chipper little bunny.” Stiles retorted as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the light.

Derek just chuckled at that and rolled onto his side, leaning up on his own elbow so he was face to face with Stiles, their faces only inches apart. “Sleep well?” Derek asked as he ran his hand through Stiles hair, it had grown out a lot now.

Derek could tell Stiles was still getting used to seeing Derek like this, open and caring. “I slept fine.” Stiles replied with a smile, pressing a quick kiss against Derek’s lips. “But if you’re going to get up close and personal I’m going to brush my teeth.” Stiles admitted as he pushed himself up. Derek took that as an opportunity to grasp Stiles wrist and pull him back so he ended up laying sprawled out over Derek. “Seriously?” Stiles chuckled. “I’m doing this for your benefit.”

“I don’t mind morning breath Stiles.” Derek told him, because Derek’s breath smelt exactly the same anyway.

Stiles took that as a green light because suddenly his mouth was pressed against Derek’s, his body positioning itself so Stiles was straddling Derek, his ass pressed against Derek’s morning wood. “Look at that.” Stiles grinned, his lips now moving across Derek’s jaw. “You’re already ready for round two.” Stiles breathed, his ass now grinding over Derek’s erection.

Derek couldn’t help the low groan that slipped his lips, his hands now pinned on Stiles’ hips, pressing Stiles ass harder onto his erection whilst Stiles rutted against him. “You’re the one who’s going to need prepping Stiles.” Derek got out, his hands sliding over Stiles’ ass, blunt finger nails biting into the skin through the fabric of Stiles boxers as Derek squeezed.

“Well get on with it then.” Stiles groaned as he locked his hands on Derek’s forearms and rolled over, bringing Derek with him.

Derek chuckled at Stiles eagerness as he moved his hands up to the hem of Stiles boxers and pulled them down, Stiles flicked his legs up when the boxers slipped past his knees, and the boxers went flying through the air. “So eager,” Derek smirked as he placed kisses slowly up the inside of Stiles thigh.

“Derek.” Stiles whined as he spread his free leg wider and bucked his hips off the bed. “Just get on with it.” Derek obeyed, for a change, and gripped Stiles hips. With one quick motion he flipped Stiles onto his front. “Fuck.” Stiles squeaked out and Derek replied by dropping his hand with a clap on Stiles’ ass. Before Stiles could even turn to glare at Derek, Derek had pried Stiles cheeks apart and licked a stripe over his hole. Stiles keened at that, his back bowing into the bed. “Again.” He breathed and Derek complied.

Derek was starting to ache in his boxers as he kept up licking up Stiles, turned on by the sounds that left Stiles mouth. When Derek pressed the tip of his tongue into Stiles, he let out a low sounding growl that only added to the tension in Derek’s groin. He needed Stiles now.  He pulled away from Stiles and grabbed the lube off the bedside table as he squirted a fair amount onto his fingers. Stiles was watching him with eyes blown wide. Derek winked at him, sending another moan to leave Stiles lips before he was back at Stiles ass, a finger pushing through. By the time he added his third finger Stiles was rocking against the bed and whimpering.

Derek pulled his boxers off once Stiles was prepped and slathered his dick with lube before lying next to Stiles. “You’re riding me today.” Derek told Stiles when he noticed Stiles’ confusion.

“But you usually do me doggy style.” Stiles admitted, before grinning when he realised his own pun.

“I want to watch you.” Derek replied, with a knowing smirk because Stiles would definitely have something to say about that.

“You’re such a creeper.” Stiles grinned as he got up and climbed onto Derek.

“Every day,” Derek replied as he took hold of his dick and waited for Stiles to line himself up. When he felt his dick against Stiles ass he moved his hands so they were grasping Stiles’ hips and pulled Stiles down with one quick thrust.  

“ _Oh god_ , Derek you fucking _fuck._ ” Stiles moaned as Derek lifted him back up and then pushed him down again. “This position – _holy shit_ – we’re definitely doing – _fuck Derek_ – this position more often.” Stiles got out over moans, his hips starting to lift up, but he only got so far because Derek pushed him down again.

“You’re so damn tight.” Derek groaned as he kept pushing Stiles down when he lifted up so far. “ _Fuck Stiles_.” Derek got out, his hands now moving off Stiles hips so he could grasp Stiles dick.

Every time Stiles lifted up, Derek pushed his hand down and they got into a familiar pattern. Derek could tell when Stiles was close because his movements got jerkier and faster. “I’m going to come Derek,” Stiles moaned and Derek tightened his hand around Stiles dick before his free hand grasped Stiles balls and at that Stiles’ came in hot spurts all over Derek’s chest.

From this position Stiles scent was headier and he could see that Stiles face was blissed out so Derek grasped Stiles hips again, lifting Stiles up and pushing him back down before he came and his hands dropped from Stiles hips.

“I’m sleeping over more often.” Stiles got out once he came down from his high, pushing himself off of Derek and landing in a lazy heap on the bed.

“I’m fucking you like this more often.” Derek replied once he gained control of his own body, his head turning to the side to see Stiles smiling across at him.

“That, is a plan I don’t mind.” Stiles grinned and Derek’s heart warmed at the fact that Stiles, the boy who challenged Derek at every step, was now someone he learnt to love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a sex scene so sorry if it isn't good at all xD.  
> Tumblr: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
